A Proposal In The Stars
by MadAboutRon
Summary: Stars, spells, proposals. A fluffy fic under the stars. FA.


A Proposal In The Stars  
  
Stars , spells , and proposals. A short, fluffy fic under the stars. F/A.  
  
23- year old, Angelina Johnson lay back, head resting on the chest of her tall, flame-haired boyfriend Fred Weasley. She flicked her short black hair  
away from her eyes as she gazed up at the night sky. Stars gleamed and  
winked at her in a way which reminded her very much of her boyfriend's mischevious, olive-green eyes. She let out a contented sigh and rolled on her side in order to face Fred. He smiled at her and stroked her silky hair softly, an action which sent very pleasant shivers down Angelina's spine. She smiled and sighed again and caught hold of Fred's free hand in her own  
and traced little shapes on it lightly with her fingers. Fred shivered slightly but when Angelina moved her hand away he grabbed it and took his  
other hand away from her hair and with it guided her fingers and began  
tracing shapes on his hand using them. He then took his hand away and  
Angelina continued drawing shapes, more rapidly this time.  
Suddenly the silence of the starry night was broken by a yell of pain.  
"OWWW!!" "Oh Fred! I'm sorry!" Angelina said, concerned that her boyfriend was in pain, but also amused at the fact that she had only accidentally scraped  
his hand!  
"That was sore, Angie!" Fred whined in a very un-Fred-like manner.  
"God woman. Don't try to tear my skin off!" Angelina tried very hard to suppress a laugh at Fred's attitude towards a  
scrape on his hand and the look of pain on his face, but she failed  
miserably.  
"He-he-he! Oh Fred!" she laughed.  
"Oh this is nice" said Fred, in mock anger. "I nearly get my skin torn off by my girlfriend and then when I complain about it she laughs at me! I thought you were more considerate of a man's  
feelings, Miss Johnson!" Fred feigned a look of hurt but Angelina caught that mischevious twinkle in  
his eyes that she loved so much. "Oh Fred. You know I am" Angelina said, softly. Then she rolled away from  
him and stood up.  
Whimps, on the other hand, receive no sympathy from me. Especially red-  
haired, olive-green eyed whimps by the name of Fred Weasley." She added this last bit with a cheeky grin and quickly ran towards the lake because Fred was up like a shot, chasing after her with a look of amusement  
on his face but had an evil glint in his eye.  
"Why you cheeky cow!" he shouted, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"I'm gonna get you for that!" Angelina ran as fast as she could towards the lake but Fred soon caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her by the waist, turned  
her round to face him and began tickling her ferociously.  
"Aaah! Mercy! Mercy!" Angelina shouted through fits of laughter. "Not until you take back what you said, Angelina" Fred said, tickling her  
more violently.  
Angelina was kicking her legs in the air at this stage.  
"What did I say?" she asked innocently, still laughing.  
"You called me a whimp" Fred replied, a little indignantly.  
"But Angelina darling, in case you can't remember correctly, I was in  
Gryffindor House in Hogwarts. The house of the brave." Fred said this proudly and stopped tickling his girlfriend, giving her an opportunity to breathe. She smiled wickedly and then said "Yeah, I don't know how on earth YOU got in. Did you put a hex on the Hat so that it'd put  
you into Gryffindor?"  
"Right" Fred said calmly. "That's it. You asked for it." He pounced on Angelina, pinned her to the ground and sat on her! Angelina  
couldn't breathe during the tickling but now she was suffocating! Fred wasn't heavy but he was tall and very, very strong! She struggled to try and get away from him but it was no use. She was stuck. Fred was about to  
start tickling her again when she finally gave in.  
"No wait. Stop Fred!" she shouted hastily.  
"Do you give up?" he asked triumphantly. "I give up!" she exclaimed. "I take back everything I said. You're not a  
whimp at all. In fact, you're very brave and strong and it's really no wonder at all that you were in Gryffindor at school. I just said all that  
to wind you up and it worked!" Angelina said all this with sincerity and a look of admiration that made  
Fred love her even more, if that was possible because he already loved Angelina more than he knew himself. And vice versa. He got off her and sat  
down beside her.  
"Why don't we lie down again and look at the stars" he suggested.  
"That would be nice" Angelina answered. She slowly lay back on the soft, warm ground. Fred lay back beside her and  
put his hand in the pocket of his robes. Angelina thought she heard him  
mutter something that sounded vaguely like a spell but she dismissed it quickly from her mind as Fred took his hand out of his pocket and put it around her. She snuggled up close to her playful boyfriend and gazed up at  
the sky, trying to find pictures formed by the stars.  
"Hey look" Fred said, pointing to a bright streak in the sky.  
"Oh it's a shooting star!" Angelina breathed. "It's beautiful."  
She sighed for the third time that night.  
"Not as beautiful as you" Fred whispered, kissing her softly.  
Angelina felt a pleasant warmth in her skin as Fred kissed her.  
When he pulled away, the lively red-head pointed to a cluster of stars. "Look" he said. "It's going to crash into those poor, unsuspecting stars." Angelina snorted at this remark and followed the beautiful shooting star  
with her sapphire, almond-shaped eyes. She didn't notice Fred pulling his arm away because of what happened next. The shooting star did indeed crash into the cluster of stars and there was a blinding light where they collided. When the light disappeared, in place  
of the stars were gigantic words, sparkling in the night. Angelina felt  
like her would explode as she read them. They read:  
OI ANGELINA! WANT TO MARRY ME? Her breath caught in her throat for one brief second and when she got it  
back it became shallow and quick.  
I'm dreaming she thought. She slapped herself several times, but no, it definitely wasn't a dream. She looked up. Those marvellous words were still  
painted on the night sky! She stared up at them and smiled. Fred asked me to the Yule Ball like that as well. I love him for asking me  
in his own way! She turned to face Fred and found him down on one knee, looking anxious. He  
took her hands in his and looked seriously into her eyes.  
"Will you?" he asked tentatively. "Oh Fred! Of course I will!" Angelina cried, kneeling down and throwing her  
arms around him. Tears of joy streamed down her radiant face as she embraced an ecstatic Fred. He kissed her hair and said that she had made  
him the happiest man on earth! "How on earth did you do it, Fred?" Angelina asked when they finally pulled  
away from each other. "Well, I found this Shooting Star spell" Fred explained. "It allows anyone to write a hidden message in the stars and then reveal it with a shooting star. That's why I chose tonight to come here, because I knew there'd be a shooting star. I remembered that Astronomy was your favourite subject at  
school and that you had a particular interest in stars. So I looked for this spell because I remembered it being mentioned in class, but you were ill at the time. I wanted to propose to you in a special way because you  
mean so much to me, Angie. You really do." Angelina stared at her boyfriend with intense adoration and she wondered  
how she was ever lucky enough to have this man in her life.  
He spent so much time and put so much work into preparing this. He even remembered stuff that nobody else would ever have remembered! I love him so  
much!!! She threw her arms around him again and kissed him passionately. Fred felt a jolt of electricity surge through his body as he kissed her back, just as passionately. It was several minutes before they broke away, but when they  
did, both of them were left breathless. Angelina looked dreamily at Fred as she relived his proposal, but suddenly  
a frown creased her brow.  
"Fred?" she asked, puzzled.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you do that spell? You didn't have your wand out!"  
Fred grinned at his confused girlfriend. "I had it in my pocket. The spell can penetrate through material if it's  
not too thick!" Angelina laughed and lay back down on the grass and Fred lay beside her.  
God she's beautiful he thought. I love her so mu.  
"Fred?" Fred's train of thoughts were interrupted by Angelina who voiced her own  
thoughts.  
"Hmmm?" he replied.  
"What if somebody else saw the proposal?" Angelina sounded torn between  
worry and amusement. "I mean, there could be other people looking at the stars tonight! What if  
they saw the writing?!"  
"No need to worry Angelina, darling" Fred laughed. "I forgot to mention one thing about the spell. Only the spellcaster and  
the person whom the spell is intended for can see it. No one else can!"  
Angelina smiled and looked at Fred dreamily.  
"Oh that's okay then!" she said, simply.  
Fred's face cracked into a wicked grin. "Can you imagine if some other bloke was out here with his girlfriend who  
was also called Angelina and she saw it? Poor guy would probably run a  
mile!" He chuckled heartily at the idea and Angelina joined in. Fred moved closer  
to her and put his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. His eyes gazed lovingly into hers and he kissed her tenderly. His black-haired  
fiancée stroked his ginger hair softly with her fingers as they kissed.  
When they broke apart Angelina snuggled into Fred's warm jumper and lay with her head once again on his chest, as it had been earlier. She felt a warmth inside her as Fred pressed her head lightly against him and stroked her hair gently. Angelina closed her eyes and let out one last sigh before falling asleep in the arms of the most important person in the world to her  
and it wasn't long before he joined her in the world of dreams! 


End file.
